


Outrun the Spector

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: In the child's newfound frustration they make a grave mistake.
Relationships: Frisk & Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Outrun the Spector

A child, given a name that was not their own, had been lead to ruins that were vast and empty. They traversed with the keeper of the ruins, Toriel, and showed mercy to whatever denizens got in their way.

Toriel brought the child to her home. It was warm with fire magic and, just as curiously when the child walked through the ruins, the child could hear music.

It was comforting but it stumbled over a few notes, like the musician was not able to keep up with their feelings. Perhaps they were too much to put into the musical language.

The child’s new room was well-kept and still they felt certain heaviness in their heart. The lullaby from the darkened room, and the pie Toriel had gifted them while they slept, were not enough to erode the heaviness.

At first the child could entertain the notion that they could stay here forever, learning about snail facts and bug catching. But in time the entirety of the ruins were not enough to satiate their unending curiosity.

And when they slept they could hear something – _someone_ – call for them in the dark.

So the child asked to leave, was brought down to the basement, and in front of the outside world’s door was told to prove their mettle against Toriel.

Her attacks rained down on the child and they could not dodge quickly enough. They swallowed a candy and felt rejuvenated.

Still their heart pounded in their ears and they could hear a wise Monster’s words about mercy, to whittle down a Monster’s life and then show mercy. The child could not remember the rest of the advice.

They swung at Toriel, and at first seemed to not make a scratch on her. However the child was relentless and soon Toriel’s wounds bled dust.

The child felt their stomach constrict when Toriel covered her wounds. But she still would not stand down and neither would the child.

Their frustration grew, they were hurt too, they could face whatever was out there, their attack became so strong because Toriel should just get out of the _way_ –

Their attack struck her too hard. Toriel fell to her knees. Still her dying words were full of love. She crumbled into dust.

The child ran. Hot tears made trails down their cheeks. The house was devoid of warmth, like it was mourning Toriel’s death.

The child stumbled out of the house. They needed to get help. The Monsters nearby fled when they saw the child. The child looked down and saw a fine line of dust on the front of their shirt.

Instinctually they brushed it off. Their stomach roiled, like a never ending pit. They walked, dazed, back to the house.

The darkened room played a dirge. The child crawled into the bed, as if it was all a nightmare.

They could go back, if they desired. But this world’s Toriel would still be dead. The child would carry that guilt forever.

The child curled up and tried to sleep. Still another voice called to them, tugged the soul to the world outside the ruins.

They got up. Hesitantly they went back into the basement. Toriel’s dust had scattered by then. Her last words echoed in the child’s mind.

Her child left the ruins.

**Author's Note:**

> When Undertale came out I had no way to play it, and watched a let's play for the pacifist route. When I finally got to play the game I already knew what to do for sparing and such. I thought that if I was going in with no knowledge at all, like other players, I would probably do the mistake of trying to whittle down Toriel's HP and therefore get my heart ripped out.


End file.
